This invention relates to a vibration damping apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus of the kind above described which is suitable for incorporation in diagonal members such as braces used in a framework of a framed construction.
In a framed construction such as a steel tower, a tall platform or a tall building, impartation of horizontal or lateral vibration thereto produces alternately a tensile force and a compressive force in diagonal members crossing each other.
The vibration damping apparatus according to the present invention is suitable for application to such a framed structure in that it resists against deformation of the diagonal members in the plane of the framework due to such stresses, for example, relatively abrupt deformation of the diagonal members due to an earthquake or a strong wind and absorbs the horizontal vibration imparted to the framed structure to damp the amplitude of vibration thereby making the framed structure vibration-proof.